


Poetry in music

by Blankpires



Category: SHINee
Genre: Don't be to harsh on me, I'm a dumbass, I'm new in the poetry scene so, Love Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: A collection of poems for or based on SHINee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated since ik im not that good

[Originally written on January, 2018]

For: Kim Jonghyun

You seemed so happy  
That smile on your face  
It made me so joyful  
To see you like that

You didn't change a lot  
But how would I know

The only thing I can see  
Is that smile on your face  
What an amazing smile  
How much happiness you bring me

That didn't sound like you  
But how would I know


	2. For: Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on One of those nights

[Originally written in February, 2019]

For: Key (Kim Kibum)

One of those nights  
A night where the mind doesn't rest  
Don't think about it too much

Don't take the picture out of the drawer  
But don't forget the memories

How hard is it?  
To distract yourself  
To do something new  
Get your mind off it

-It's a starry night  
you say  
I know it's one of those nights

It fell over when you were out  
Why wasn't the picture inside the drawer?

The memories everything bring  
Your ambient is the problem  
How hard is it?  
To fix everything, he left


	3. To: Jonghyun

[Originally written in May, 2019]

Apollo

Shine upon me  
Make me feel warm  
Make me feel loved

I listen to your voice religiously  
You bring tears to my eyes  
Those words you sing  
Are as beautiful as you

Your death left me lonely  
In a world, so cold  
Maybe I'm crazy for you  
But can you blame me?  
You're one, so perfect

This crazy adoration  
I'll go against the world for you  
I listen to what you say religiously  
My opinions are just quotations of yours

I can't get over the perfection that is you

Blinded with your light  
I can only see you  
I wonder if my love for you is enough  
To warm your cold body  
The way you warmed mine


End file.
